Sombra de Luna
by AineHesperides
Summary: Kagome vivió una terrible situación que la llevó a aceptar un puesto de trabajo recomendada por su amiga Sango, allí conocerá a su déspota jefe Inuyasha Taisho, y pronto Kagome descubrirá que las cosas no son como parecen, que las almas gemelas existen y que no sólo se encuentran en está época, si no que Inuyasha y ella se encontrarón en anteriories vidas.


**Sombra de Luna**

 **Prólogo**

Jamás me consideré una persona importante y mucho menos especial, siempre tuve que ayudar a mi madre y a mi hermano Sota, tenía que trabajar muy duramente para llevar dinero a casa ya que mi madre tenía una enfermedad severa que le impedía poder trabajar o hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa.

Mi situación cambió de repente cuando me despidieron de la tienda de comestibles, me sentí al borde del abismo, no podíamos tocar la herencia de mi abuelo ya que era una reserva muy pequeña que sólo podía usarse en caso de emergencia, y aunque esta situación aparentemente lo fuera era mejor no tocarlo.

Mi vida cambió cuando mi buena amiga Sango me comentó que en la empresa dónde ella trabajaba había una vacante disponible como auxiliar administrativa, y que allí mismo te formaban no se necesitaba ninguna clase de titulación. La única advertencia que me dió es que vigilara que las víboras alli estaban a la orden del día, no les importaba arrancarse la cabeza como a las gambas en una cena de navidad.

Así que allí fuí.

 **Capítulo 1**

Miré el gran edicio que era la empresa Taisho Corporation, y sentí como un gran escalofrío recorrió mi piel, aquello no podía ser bueno, pero respiré profundamente y entré.

-Hola señorita, disculpe ¿Posee acreditación?.- una joven morena con gafas se acercó a preguntarme. Creo que en aquel momento mi mente no reaccióno demasiado rápido para mi disgusto

-Vengo para una entrevista laboral con el señor Taisho.- nunca había dicho algo con tanta seguridad, pero necesitaba el dinero, en mi cuenta sólo quedaba lo suficiente como para poder pagar el agua y la luz, ya no había más.

La chica me miró de arriba a abajo pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Disculpe, pero ya no se necesitan más vacantes, la oferta se cerró ayer.-sentenció

¿Sabéis en ése momento en el que sentís como toda vuestra persona se rompe en mil pedacitos? Pues bien, así me sentí, viendo como cada pedacito de mi se iba rompiendo más y más. Justo en aquel momento mi amiga Sango apareció.

-Hola Kagome ¿Ya te has presentado a la entrevista?.-preguntó con alegría Sango, aunque al ver mi cara de repente su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Según esta mujer la oferta se cerró ayer.- mi voz sonaba demasiado lejana, o éso me pareció.

Sango miró a la chica con cara de enfado y disgusto, realmente parecia que iba a estrangularla con sus propias manos como si de una ofensa muy grande se tratara

-Kasumi, ¡has mentido a Kagome!.- sus ojos parecían llamas.- No es posible que la oferta esté cerrada cuando yo misma comprobé hace una hora que seguía abierta.

-Lo siento muchisimo Sango, he recibido órdenes de comunicar éso por parte de los jefes.- Kasumi parecia algo atemorizada, y con razón...Sango tenía un pronto muy fogoso, era mejor no molestarla demasiado, si no que se le digan a Miroku su pareja desde la Universidad.

Sango me miró, me agarró de la mano y me llevó a los ascensores.

-Vamos a subir a ver a los jefes Kagome, esto no va a quedarse así, se tú situación y yo te prometí un puesto en esta empresa y un puesto en esta empresa tendrás como que me llamo Sango, aunque tenga que enfrentarme a quién haga falta, si aquí son capaces de contratar a la "novia de" y "al marido de" aquí te coloco yo por mis santas narices.

Preferí no decir nada, porque dijera lo que dijera Sango tenía un mal genio ahora mismo...que era imposible de hacer entrar en razón.

LLegamos a la décima planta, y entramos al despacho de Inuyasha Taisho, quién por cierto estaba bastante ocupado con una mujer de hermoso rostro, cuerpo escultural y casi casi podría decirse que era ¿Modelo?, sea como sea era hermosa y estaba sentada encima de sus rodillas.

-Ejem, ejem, lamentamos molestar, aunque mejor pensado no, no lo lamento ¿Por que se ha cerrado la oferta laboral?.- el enfado de Sango iba en aumento, estaba a punto de estallar.

Inuyasha Taisho levantó su mirada ambarina, y nos repasó de arriba a abajo como si de una obra de arte se tratara, ignorando completamente a su "amiga" cosa que por la cara de enfurruñé que puso ella parece que no le gustó demasiado.

-Vaya Sango, parece que tu buen humor esta brillando por su ausencia.-el tono arrogante de su voz me dejó perpleja.

-Mi humor mejorará cuando tu hermano ocupe tu puesto, este puesto que tan poco valoras por cierto ya que te pasas todo el día de mujer en mujer como si del juego de la oca se tratara.- la mirada de Sango recorrió a la muchacha como si de escoria se tratara

Vi como las facciones de Inuyasha se ensombrecía bastante sentía algo de miedo porque percibía en el una energía muy densa.

-Kikyo vete, tengo que resolver unos asuntos con Sango y la acompañante desgarbada que tiene al lado.- Su tono frío hizo que me dieran más escalofríos la situación no pintaba nada bien, y Sango estaba muy cabreada.

Kikyo saltó de las rodillas de Inuyasha corriendo, y salió por la puerta en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

En cuestión de nada, Inuyasha se plantó frente a Sango, y aquello no presagiaba nada bueno...pero nada bueno

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, te piensas que por ser accionista mayorítaria en esta empresa eres alguien importante?.- Sango lo miró con mucho desdén.

-Si señor mío, soy alguien importante aunque a ti no te agrade, ayer hablamos y te comenté que este puesto ya estaba escogido para mi amiga, y tu respuesta fué un "esta bien".-

Inuyasha me miró como si yo fuera un bicho muy raro y feo...algo así como una cucaracha con pelo enorme y asquerosa.

-Tú amiga no tiene capacidad para este puesto, será un estorbo.-

-En esta empresa puede entrar cualquiera ¿Recuerdas? y si no dime tú a santo de que Kikyo esta aquí cuando es la que menos capacidades tiene para nada.-el descaro de Sango no tenía límites.

-Yo aprendo rápido, y no me importa trabajar duro.- mi voz no sonó como yo quería, salió un hilo de voz débil.

Inuyasha posó su mirada en mi sorprendido, supongo que porque en todo este tiempo no mencioné ni una sola palabra. Miró a Sango suspirando.

-Me vas a hacer la vida un infierno si no la contrato ¿No?.- su cara de haber perdido no tenía desperdicio

Sango sonrió de manera triunfal.- Exactamente querido jefe.- otro sonoro suspiró salió de los labios de Inuyasha.

-Está bien, estás contratada pero escúchame bien, más te vale trabajar, que aqui no estamos para mantener a nadie.- su tono severo me impactó.

FIN CAPÍTULO 1

Hace muchos años que no publico historias en esta página, así que intentaré mejorar poco a poco.


End file.
